vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Sunrider
|-|Alice = |-|Nightmare Ascendant = Summary Prototype 4L1C3, known as Alice, is a character in Sunrider: Liberation Day and a main character in Sunrider: Veniczar. Enigmatic, serious and driven, Alice was the first Prototype who the original Arcadius allowed into PACT's ranks after she ended up stranded in PACT space escaping from Diode during the events of the Diode Catastrophe, six years prior to the Alliance-PACT War. She identified herself as being the Prototype who was responsible for taking up Arcadius' name, yet also denotes that she was simply the "last" person to claim it, showing she does not consider the other Prototypes who serve as "Arcadius" to be more then extensions of herself. Alice is also unique in, unlike her "sibling" Lynn, Alice's designations are comprised of five letters/numbers instead of four, signifying she may be from a unique, altered or superior line of the Prototypes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A with Nightmare Ascendant Name: Alice, Prototype 4L1C3 Origin: Sunrider Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Prototype, Primary Prototype, Leader of Prototypes Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Barriers, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Continent level with Nightmare Ascendant (Its weapons transcends technologies, which allow you to wipe out entire continents with ease), can ignore enemy durability with 100% power of Sharr Speed: FTL (Comparable to Asaga), Infinite with 100% power of Sharr (Can move faster than the Universe can accept) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level with Nightmare Ascendant (Can endure a Sunrider's main weapon attack), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Defeated about 1000 Shar'lac's level battleships without having a scratch) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Nightmare Ascendant, trillions of kilometers with mind control Standard Equipment: Nightmare Ascendant (Mur'lan'dur) - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Particle Emitter' - Nightmare Ascendant is equipped with a powerful particle emitter having not only a monstrous penetrating power (force shields are not able to stop him in one shot), but also incredible accuracy. One shot of Nightmare Ascendant is able to destroy hundreds of enemy ryders and dozens of spaceships. *'Sword' - Nightmare Ascendant is equipped with such melee weapon as a sword of heavy-duty material. The sword easily cuts through force shields of heavy spaceships, and armors of other ryders, and its durability is so high that it can deflect bullets flying at superluminal speed without any consequences or repercussions. *'Lasers' - Nightmare Ascendant is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approach. Intelligence: Genius. She has a big amount of experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Leader of Prototypes - Artificially created being, whose main task is to manage Prototypes. Alice herself is also a prototype, ie superhuman, superior to ordinary people in all. *'Ingenious Intelligence' - Has incredibly powerful computing capabilities, an order of magnitude superior to everything a common man can do. For example, she can easily calculate the movement of molecules in the mind. *'Hive Mind' - She is a "central hub" of network consisting of thousands of ordinary minds Prototypes and can fully control them. In this case, since the communication is carried out through mindstream, distance does not matter. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream, she can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'Transfer of consciousness' - Can transfer her consciousness into one of the prototypes, provided that the prototype is connected to mindstream. In this case original mind is suppressed and the body goes under the full control of Alice. Fake Sharr - Result of an attempt to artificially recreate Ryuvian Sharr. To do this, in the Alice's mind was moved a consciousness of Sharr Muren, who lived thousands of years ago. *'Awakening' - May at any time awaken her hidden reserves hundredfold increasing not only the sensitivity of the senses and physical abilities, but also dramatically speeding up the brain processes. *'Superhuman senses' - After waking up she can see in space for thousands of kilometers, hitting the target at any distance with perfect accuracy. *'100% power of Sharr' - After awakening 100% of her power, Alice takes power over the laws of physics in a short time. This allows her to move with infinite speed, and her blade ignores any durability. Sunrider-61.png Sunrider-62.png Sunrider-101.png Sunrider-51.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Energy Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6